The Usual
Damn Crows Lamia woke up in her chair, seeing she fell asleep last night during Amon's visit. She glanced around, seeing a plate empty on the table. She stood up, stretching her arms and cracking her neck, picking up the plate and walking to the kitchen, when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the front door. Lamia openned the door, revealing a young woman with short red hair and red eyes, decorative black wings on her head, a rather large black jacket with a high collar covering her mouth, long and wide sleeves longer than her arms, long red socks going pass her knees, and black boots. "Hi there, Lamia~" The young woman cheerfully greeted Lamia as if she knew her. Lamia simply stood infront of her, with a half tired expression "Eh? Did you forget me? It's me, Arella!" The young woman, Arella, told Lamia, though Lamia still didn't reply "Hey now, don't igno-....!". "Damn crows...." Lamia said, interrupting Arella, slamming the door in her face, and simply walking away as if there was no one at the door. Sitting on the chair again, sighing as she relaxed "Better not eat my corn..." Lamia quietly said, rubbing her forehead. Arella openned the door, holding her nose in pain "What did you do that for?!" Arella cried out to Lamia, who simply ignored her. Arella sat down on a chair infront of her "You know, you won't make much friends if you keep acting like that to others" Arella scolded Lamia for her behavior, but all that Lamia did was yawn and walk into the kitchen. "Quit ignoring me!" Arella shouted at Lamia again, but simply gave up in trying to get Lamia's attention, convinced it's useless. Lamia then came back to the lobby, putting two cups of coffee on the table, one for her and one for Arella. "Drink" Lamia told Arella, who felt delighted that Lamia offered her a drink, though.... "That's nice but...I don't like coffee" Arella said to Lamia, giggling in a slightly fearful tone. "I said, drink" Lamia's tone sounded harsh, frightening Arella, as she took the cup of coffee and drank from it. "Good, now after this you can get the fuck outta my house" Lamia said rather coldly and bluntly, crushing Arella with her harsh words. Later, Arella left, using her Take Over magic to turn into a crow and fly away. Lamia closed the door after her, but openned it again once Amon knocked on the door. "So, my client was a dick....so I cut him" Amon said to Lamia, as he walked inside. "What did he do? Ask for a cheap price?" Lamia asked in a sarcastic tone. Amon sat down on a chair "None a that stuff, just him being a total douche" Amon replied. "Riiight" Lamia said as she sat down, still yawning. "You look tired, didn't get any sleep?" Amon asked Lamia, sounding concerned. "Nah, just didn't drink enough coffee, s'all" Lamia replied to Amon, resting her cheek on her hand. "You probably drink a whole bag a day, how can you even get tired?" Before Lamia could reply to Amon, she heard yelling coming from the outside. Get Off My Property! Lamia stood up and walked over to the door, openning it and seeing a large group of Rune Knights standing infront of her hotel. Amon walked behind her, while not actually seeing them, Amon heard the Rune Knights more clearly, but also heard footsteps around the entire hotel, knowing they were surrounded. "Lamia, the Blood Siren and Smiley Face, we the Rune Knights are here to arrest you!" A Rune Knight standing infront of the group, most likely the leader, shouted to Lamia. Lamia's expression remained the same, barely being affected by the Rune Knight. "We have this place surrounded, and there is no way you can escape! Surrender or we will raid your house!" The Rune Knight leader threatened her, however, she still glanced at him, with the same expressionless face. "Um...shouldn't we...do something?" Amon asked Lamia, who was glanced at him for a moment before turning to look at the Rune Knights again. "You have one minute to comply!" The Rune Knight leader declared, as the Rune Knights stood ready to attack. Lamia's only reaction was...slamming the door and sitting back at her chair, followed by Amon. "So, yeah, I think I need more sugar in my coffee, and I need to get back to tinkering in my basement again" Lamia said to Amon...as if...nothing of importance just happened, she simply continued with her day as usual. Amon wasn't especially surprised, having known her long enough to predict this kind of behavior from her, though even this was unpredictable from her, usually he wouldn't be around when she's attacked by Rune Knights, but even then, she barely shows concern over important things. "So...what about the Rune Knights?" Amon asked. "What about them?" Lamia's sounded rather irritated "What? You want me to go out and fetch a bone for them? To actually talk to them? Why on Earth would I even ca-..." Suddenly, a cannon ball went through the door, flying outside through the wall on the opposite side. Amon gulped as he saw Lamia stand up and walk towards the door, kicking it open, breaking the door in the process, as she glared at the Rune Knights, seeing the cannon that fired it. "Ah, Lamia, so we finally got your atte-..." "I'm gonna count to three, and when I do, you better get the fuck off my property" Lamia was clearly angry, despite her face not changing much and her tone only becoming slightly more rough. The Rune Knight appeared unaffected by her threat, and ordered to fire another cannon ball, right at Lamia. The cannon ball was fired, but when it reached Lamia, it hit an invisible barrier, breaking apart into pieces. "I said, get off" Lamia began to walk forward towards the Rune Knights, as the blue barriers became visible, with several square shaped barriers floating around Lamia. The Rune Knights openned fire, using several elemental spells, though none of them penetrated Lamia's barrier. Lamia kept walking towards the leader, as several more barriers appeared and floated around her, as she sent them towards several Rune Knights. The barriers were flat, and thus they cut through the Rune Knights with ease, killing many of them in an instant, splashing their blood on the grass. The Rune Knights who witnessed it were terrified, and some ran away, but the leader stayed put, as Lamia got closer. "Whatever you do...I will not retreat..." The leader said to Lamia who was already infront of him. Lamia simply grabbed the leader's by his face, who, being taller, was pulled down to her height but her barriers were still active, her arm simply went through it "You should've been a janitor...atleast then I would've appreciated your work more" Lamia said to the leader, as she brutally decapitated him using another barrier in a guillotine-like fashion, dropping his head on the ground. "So..." Lamia said, glaring at the remainning Rune Knights "Who wants to be a corpse in a bag?" Lamia asked, as the Rune Knights began to flee. Lamia sighed walking back to her house as Amon was already taking care of those who didn't flee, killing them one by one. "Amon! Leave 'em. If you ignore them, they'll leave" Lamia shouted to Amon, as she walked back inside, washing her hands in the kitchen. Amon teleported back inside, looking out the window and seeing that the Rune Knights who remained couldn't pass through the Jutsu Shiki barrier Lamia set. "Odd...if they can't go in, than the cannon ball shouldn't have went through either..." Amon thought to himself, as he saw Lamia walk back in and sit down with a cup of coffee. "Ugh...I fuckin' hate Mondays..." Lamia said, drinking her coffee. "Did something happen to the Jutsu Shiki? Suddenly, they can't go in but the cannon ball went through without a problem, twice" Amon asked Lamia. "I don't know, it doesn't have any kind of time limit, for all I know, those cannon balls were probably able of negating magic or some shit like that...now sit down, will ya? My head hurts from what happened...." Lamia replied to Amon, rubbing her forehead. Amon sighed and sat down "This is just the usual for you, isn't it?" Amon asked Lamia. "Just another fuckin' monday to be accurate" Lamai replied, sighing. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice